My Ventus Prince
by Bunnytea
Summary: Shun is the ventus prince and he has a mission. He has to go to earth and retrieve what was stolen from his kindom. On the way he meets a mortal named Alice. What will happened?, Will they have feelings for each other during their journey? PS sorry I'm terrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

My Ventus Prince

Shun is the ventus prince and he has a mission. He has to go to earth and retrieve what was stolen from his kindom. On the way he meets a mortal named Alice. What will happened?, Will they have feelings for each other during their journey? ( PS sorry I'm terrible at summaries )

* * *

Me: A new awesome story by Toria :) yay

Shun: Me the ventus prince? seriously you could do better than that

Me: ok then I'll make Lync the ventus prince instead and be together with Alice

Shun: no no no no I'm happy with my place no need changes

Me: uh huh thought so Alice disclaimer please

Alice: **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of the story**

Me: enjoy **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shun's POV

I woke up early again to do my ninja training for my mission. When I came outside I saw my grandfather and he came up to me and said " Shun this is your last training do it perfectly then you could go to your first mission. I was really glad this is my last training since It's so exuasting. After few hours I finished my training and I totally pass. Then I was walking down the hallway to my room to relax, But all of the sudden I heard the alarm go on. I rush to the throne room where my parents usually stay. I arrive I saw no injuries or anything but people were panicking and so are my parents. So I ran up to them and ask " what's going on " they looked at me with fear in their eyes and said " Someone has stolen flower of peace! ". My eyes widened as I heard those words. The flower of peace was an important flower it has the power to control the wind everywhere only the royal people knows how to use it. " Do you know where it is ? " I asked with a serious tone in my voice. " The guards said Someone had transfered it somewhere in earth but that person was caught and thrown in jail. Also no one knows where the flower is so I thought about it for a while " Wait I'll try to find the flower " I blurted out then everyone stared at me. " Are you sure about this Shun?" My mom ask me worriedly " This could be my first mission besides I've been training hard I can do this " I said confidently. My father sighed and let me find the flower the guards had guard me to the transporter after I gathered up my stuff. I said my goodbyes to everyone and transported to earth

Alice's POV

Today was sunday at the afternoon I made sure my homework was finish and went over to Runo's cafe to help her out. When I arrived some random guys approach me and ask me out. I rejected them politely by saying I'm helping out Runo but it was true. When me and Runo went in her bedroom for our break I looked at myself at the mirror and ask " What's so appealing of me " " Everything " Runo answered " I just don't see it " I answered while wondering how what will happen to tomorrow since most of the times I get mob by fanboys. When we finish our shift I walked home and fell asleep. Also I had a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a little diffrent.

Shun's POV **{ Sorry if you think Alice's POV was too short }**

I arrived at earth in the middle of a forest. As soon as I got out I thought I might need to learn stuff so I went to this school and since it's just the same as the ventus planet's school. The school starts tomorrow in the meantime I went looking for a place to stay for a while. Then I stayed in a hotel for a while before I left I got these weird money that belongs here in earth so I won't have a problem. After I unpacked I went to stores and bought things I needed for this school. When I finished I head back to my hotel room and ate then slept for tomorrow.

~~~~~~ THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~

I woke up early in the morning and got ready for school. I checked my phone that I got here in earth and used the GPS. When I arrived some students were looking at me and from that moment I had a feeling I'm gonna be mob by girls. I saw them looking at me waving and giggling. I just ignored them and went to the office for my class schedules. My first period and second was Mythology luckily it's what I need. But I didn't know where is my class I was gonna ask some students but the bell rang and everyone was already gone to their classes. I was gonna wonder off when I notice a red head running inside the gate. She was beautiful she has orange hair chocolate brown eyes and she was wearing a purple T-shirt with a flower , blue skinny jeans and a ballet shoes. As she got inside and checked her scedule I approach her and said " Hi" . She looked up to me from her schedule and said " Hi... I haven't seen you before are you new here?" " Yeah I am and I need to go to my class but I don't know where it is " I told her hoping she could help me and she did " Can I see your schedule ? " She ask as I handed her my schedule. She took a look at it and said " We have the same classes today follow me " . I followed her as she goes upstairs and went in a room that says "M2". When I got inside everyone stared at me " Ah Alice your here just in time and I see you helped the new student " the teacher said as Alice went to sit at a empty 2 tabled chair **{ I mean that you know 1 table with for 2 people and 2 chairs too }** " Yeah my name is Shun Kazami " I told her " Well I'm Mrs. Jesta please take a seat and after everyone exept you hands in their homework we will start todays lesson" The teacher Mrs. Jesta told me. I took a seat next to Alice since it's the only seat avalable. After the lesson the teacher paired me up with Alice to work on the studies of the Ventus' flower of peace just what I need. After school I went to her and ask " Hey uh Alice can I come over at your house you know for the project? " " Sure heres my address and my phone number in case you want to ask something " She said and gave me a paper with her address and phone number " Bye " She called out. Hmm maybe earth isn't really bad everything here is so easy. But my happy thoughts stopped as I feel the wind going higher everytime. It feels like there's gonna be a tornado any day or time so I better get my search for that flower.

* * *

**Me to Readers**: _**Sorry for my spelling, grammar and punctuations I'll try to improve on it you could also write my mistake in your review thanks for reading I'll try to make the next chapter sooner**_

Me: Man writing stories in my laptop for this long make my fingers go all wobbly

Dan: We don't care

Me: Don't worry I'll make you and Runo date

Dan: ( blushes )..

Me: AHA well review and stuff **no flames** please I'm a sensitive person LOL so true XD


	2. Chapter 2

My Ventus Prince

Me: I'M HERE!

Alice: How about the 5 witches?

Me: Don't worry I'll update that after this

Shun: Is all of the stories your posting gonna be about me and Alice?

Me: Duhh

Shun: whatever **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: Ok **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previosly_

_" Wait I'll try to find the flower " I blurted out then everyone stared at me. _

_" We have the same classes today follow me " _

_It feels like there's gonna be a tornado any day or time so I better get my search for that flower._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shun's POV

It was 5:12 pm I packed up and I was headed to Alice's house. I walked to her house and every step I take I felt the wind getting colder. I finally arrive at my destination it seems to be a big house not a mansion and it seems to be in the middle of a forest. I sighed before pressing the doorbell as it rang I heard footsteps going towards the door. The person who opened it was the beautiful girl I saw.

" Hi Shun come on in " She said as she let me in

" Hi " was all I said

" So do you know anything about the flower of peace from the Ventus kingdom? " She asked me with curiosity

" It's the most powerful flower which controls the wind in every places and is controlled by the royal people in ventus kingdom and the un-royal people can't control it. " I told her as her eyes widened

" How do you know that it's like your from the Ventus kingdom " She said

" Uhhh.. I do my studies from the last school I was from " I told her I didn't want to tell her I'm the Ventus prince since she might not believe me.

" Ok let's get started " She said as she opened a book of myths and legends

She turned the pages at the book until to a page thats said. ' The Royal People of the Ventus Kingdom ' Her eyes move as she read.

" Do you need any help " I ask her

" Uh what else do you know about the Ventus kingdom? " She asked me

" Uhm the creature(bakugan) that repreasents the Ventus kingdom is called Skyress " I said to her as I pointed to a picture of Skyress

She stared at my hand and then I noticed she was starring at my birth mark on my hand it had a figure of Skyress. She ask

" What's that " She asked me as she pointed to my birth mark

" It's my birthmark " I told her

" It says here every royal people of the Ventus kingdom has a birthmark of the creature Skyress " She told me and she seems to be suspicious

" I uhm... you wouldn't believe me of I tell you " I told her

" That your a Ventus prince? " She asked me and my eyes widened to her

" You have the same bookmark as this picture on this book " She said to me as she pointed to my birthmark again

" It's true " I sighed

" I believe you but why are you here? " She said

" The flower of peace has been stolen but the person who stole it sent it here in earth and I'm suppose to find it " I explained to her

" Ok but maybe I can help " She offered

" Are you sure? " I asked not that I don't want her to come it's just maybe it will be hard

" Yeah I'm sure and maybe I get to know more about the Ventus kingdom and you " She said and I felt myself blushing a little at the last two words that she said.

Then somehow both of us fell asleep on her bed as the book was still open at the same page.

~* Morning at 7:56am Still Shun's POV *~

I woke up and found myself on Alice's bed and she was laying asleep on my chest. Then she woke up when her phone buzzed she got up from my chest and I could've sworn I saw blushed. We still sat at the bed then she laid down and opened the text and it said ' From: Cody, Be at your house I need to return your cute purple sweater I borrowed last time. Your grandfather said there seems to be an emergency at his work so he needs to go to Moscow right away **{ A/N: PS their in Japan }** without going home yesterday he tried calling you but you didn't answer so he called me to tell you since he was in a rush and I'll be there in 1 minute also I'm using your spare key yo gave'. Then we heard the door open downstairs and a running footsteps towards Alice's bedroom door and revealed a girl with same skin as Alice and she had a long black hair with white streaks her eyes are red then she said.

" Hey Alice heres your sweater that I borrowe- " She didn't finish her sentence when she saw me and Alice. Her eyes widedned

Me and Alice stared at each other and noticed we were still sitting on the same bed and then we quickly got up and said

" Uhm its not " She she to her friend

" Yeah it's not " I said the nodded my head

"_ Awkward~ _" She sang then she put the sweater on the nearby table to her then she left without another word.

" Uhm I'm sorry " I told Alice

" Uh no it's ok we have to go we're gonna be late for school "

(~ SKIP TO CLASS ~)

Everyone got to their seats and started the lesson before the bell rang Ms. Jesta announced

" Attention everyone as you all know the project will be cancelled " Then everyone cheered

" But.. " Ms. Jesta said

" We will go to a trip where the flower of peace landed years ago and the partners for the project will be the partners you'll have during the trip " Ms. Jesta said then the bell rang

(~ AFTER SCHOOL ~)

I approach Alice then said

" Hey Alice you know about earlier today " I said nervously

" No it's ok we both just fell asleep cause maybe we had a tiring day " She said to me with a smile

" Glad you didn't take it the wrong way " I said to her then I was headed back to my room

* * *

Me: Done I will update the 5 witches later and don't get comfortable at the story there's a surprise waiting for you hehehehehe

Dan: OOoooooh I know what it is

Me: Shut your mouth don't spoil it and dang I've been slouching while typing this story

Dan: So?

Me: ( Sigh ) **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

My Ventus Prince

Me: I'M HERE SCHOOL JUST STARTED TODAY AND DAMN THE RAIN GOT ME ALL WET

Runo: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?

Me: It's because my crush is IN MY AFTERNOON CLASSES and LOL during drama people were so random XD

Dan: ok whatever **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: Congrats you still know how to speak **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

Previously

_" That your a Ventus prince? " She asked me and my eyes widened to her_

_" Awkward~ " She sang then she put the sweater on the nearby table to her then she left without another word._

_" Glad you didn't take it the wrong way " I said to her then I was headed back to my room_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shun's POV

I woke up and rushed and got prepared for the trip. As soon as I got ready I ran and found Alice walking with the girl I saw yesterday. I approach her and said

" Hey Alice "

" I'm just gonna leave you lovebirds some space " Her friend said and then ran off after smirking

" Who's that " I asked her

" Oh it's my best friend Cody " She said to me

" Anyways maybe the trip would be good you know when we look for the flower of peace " I told her

" Yeah maybe theres a clue let's go we're gonna be late " She said before grabbing my hand and ran to the school then when we entered I saw some girls glaring at Alice then I notice she was still holding my hand while on her other hand was her phone and her friend Cody seems to text fast and I felt myself blush as I saw one of the massages on her chatroom in her phone.

'Cody_Tarshina: Are you dating that new guy Shun? wow you 2 look cute together '

' Trisha_Smile: OMG I totally agree with Cody you 2 look super cute together '

' Jenny_flor: Wow you got a boyfriend while Cody is still in denile with Gil '

' Cody_Tarshina: SHUT UP JENNY OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH A MARSHMELLOW ! '

' Jenny_flor: Yeah like I'll die when I'm covered with marshmellows

' Cody_Tarshina: Well Jack could swallow you since he likes marshmallows, But it's not gonna work since you 2 were swallowing each other yesterday by the lockers ;)

' Jenny_flor: S-Shut up ( logs off ) '

' Trisha_Smile: Someone just can't kiss and tell ;) peace out ( logs off ) '

' Alice_Gehabich: See you guys class is starting and me and Cody please tell Julie and Runo me and Shun are not dating

' Cody_Tarshina: You 2 should date cause it will be cute XD but it's your life you decide See ya ( logs off ) '

'Alice_Gehabich: (logs off)'

The bell then rang and instead of focusing on the flower of peace I can't seem to get those messages out of of my head. Wait why did I blush I never do that wait am I in lovee?. Then it was time to go to our field trip. We went to the bus and I sat next to Alice. After a long boring ride we finally arrived but the weather is still cold and it was like April it's not suppose to be this cold ao I better act fast. Ms. Jesta guided us to a place where a picture of the flower of peace and an information of it. Then I saw a green magic like it's leading the way to the flower. Then everyone else was at the gift shop but Alice stayed with me. So I jumped over the railings and went closer to where the green magic started and Alice was just behind me. As soon as I touched it, it flashed so bright and there was a huge wind. When I opened my eyes I saw Alice with me and we were in the same position. I took a look around where we are but I didn't know and I saw the green magic still leading the way.

" The flower it's here " I told Alice

" But where are we " She asked me

" I don't know but we have to find that flower " I told her as I took the lead and she followed behind. Everything was so peaceful but..

" RAWR " Something growled

* * *

Me: Done yay next stop updating the 5 Witches

Dan: You mean next stop more torcher

Me: Ok so **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE **

Me: and reviews mean love XD LOL kidding I just got that from someone XD


	4. Chapter 4

My Ventus Prince

Me: I'M BACK XD and sorry for not updating in the pass days I waz really busy

Dan: Being alone?

Me: Hey I made a new friend yesterday and french test on wednesday -_-

Dan: Too bad you got a french test ...like I care

Me: Anyways to make up for my absence I will finish this story today XD yay

Julie: **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: Also **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story** Yeah I'm trying to find someone to help me with this but everyone is damn busy and WHERE"S MY FUCKING CONFIDENCE it chickened out and I'm still finding it so I won't be shy anymore -.- **and it's suppose to be Jenny and Trisha sorry I was gonna make it Julie and Runo but I keep forgetting that their supppose to be the princesses of their attributes sorry for that mistake also make that Jenny's Cafe on Chapter 1 damn I need to learn fast -.-**

* * *

_Previously_

_" I'm just gonna leave you lovebirds some space " Her friend said and then ran off after smirking_

_'Cody_Tarshina: Are you dating that new guy Shun? wow you 2 look cute together '_

_" RAWR " Something growled_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shun's POV

Me and Alice stared at the creature that growled and it was a wolf but a huge one like half of my height. I saw Alice who seemed to be frozen. The creature was gonna jump and attack Alice but I quickly grab her hand and ran as fast as I can. We ran and I felt the wolf creature was not chasing us anymore. I stopped running and Alice collapse on the ground with her knees panting. I went and rubbed her back for some reason and as she tried to stand her legs were wobbly so along the way I carried her bridal style. I kept following the green magic trail and as I looked at where we were going I stopped. I realize the path was going inside a very dark forest. The trees were dead and everything was dead too but I don't know what type of creatures was in there. I put Alice down and asked.

" Do you think we should go in there? "

" It's a way to find the flower so I think so. " She said

I nooded my head slightly and I walked in the dark forest while Alice was behind me. As I followed the green magic I ignored the creepy noises in the forest. I kept on walking and I saw the gate I quickly ran to it. When I pass the gate I noticed Alice was gone. I kind of panicked and called out her name.

" ALICE! "

But no answer I was really freaking out. I ran inside the forest and searched for Alice. I ran oround not knowing which direction I went but still. Then I went somewhere that's really faraway from the green magic I found Alice. She was tangled on some trees as I tried to reach for her I felt something tangling my right foot that's when I realize it was one of the trees. It grabbed me and I was upside down I saw Alice unconcious on the ground and I noticed the trees were tightning their grip on her. When I finally slipped off I used my magic and my sword appeared. I slashed the tree branch and Alice finally breathe. I carried her again and ran as fast as I can before anything else happens. When I passed the gates it suddenly closed. Then I put Alice down on the ground. After a few minutes her eyes opened as she sat up she asked.

" What happened? "

" The trees in the forest tangled you up and was gonna kill you " I told her and her eyes windened

" Oh " She said and I helped her up

" Let's go I could feel something wrong " I said

Alice nodded slightly as I took her hand and we walked together. It was getting dark as we walked. But we kept on going. A howl of a wolf surpised us both and I could feel Alice shaking.

" Don't worry I'll keep you safe " I whispered to her as she calmed down and smiled at me before I took another step.

Both of us were getting sleepy and after our 17th or 19th yawn everything went black.

**~*^MORNING^*~**

I woke up finding Alice asleep on my chest I stared at her before smiling. She was so beautiful and after for a few minutes her eyes fluttered open.

" Good Morning " I whispered

" Morning " She said with a yawn

Then I saw for a few yards away a flower blooming I gasped it's what I've been looking for. I got up quickly and grabbed Alice's hand and ran towards the green flower. When I was a few meters away I was gonna reach for it when I felt something is blocking my way. It was a barrier **{ A/N: I think that's what it's called you know like a forcefield }** I tried doing everything I culd but I couldn't get through. Then Alice walked towards it slowly trying to touch it but she got through. My eyes widened when she got through the barrier. She was standing next to the flower. Then she picked it up and the barrrier disappered. I approach her and took the flower from her hands. I took out a device that was given to me before I left and the flower disappered as it traveled back to it belong. Then me and Alice transported to earth.

* * *

Me: Next chapter is the last chapter then I have to update The One For Me

Shun: Well I haven't read the last chapter so do it now

Me: Sheesh and I thought you were a calm person

Shun: I am

Me: How?

Shun: ( Sighs and leaves )

Me: Hmmmm weird he usually insults me eh maybe he's sleepy DARN IT WHY DO I KEEP SAYING 'eh' I'M NOT EVEN BORN IN CANADA what's happening ~^~ anyways **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

My Ventus Prince

Me: Chapter 5 as I promise XD

Shun: I'll read this chapter tomorrow

Me: If you do that I'll sue you

Shun:...

Me: and Disclaimer

Shun: **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story** and still everyone is too busy to help me and still can't find my confidence where is she hiding?

* * *

_Previously_

_" Do you think we should go in there? " _

_" Don't worry I'll keep you safe " I whispered to her as she calmed down and smiled at me before I took another step._

_Then me and Alice transported to earth._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shun's POV

When me and Alice arrived in earth everything seems destroyed but other people are still alive and they fixed their cars fast. She made a confusing look before we head down. I remember I only have 1 week more to be with her.

_Day 1, 6 more days before leaving_

Some of the places were fixed already and the cars too. Me and Alice had a picnic in the park. Eveything was perfect. Then a saw a flash coming in front of us it was her friend Cody and 2 more girls who I'm assuming is Trisha and Jenny. I saw Trisha with a necklace that has her name on it, She had purple eyes and has wavy black hair and has the same messy bangs like Cody but in the end of her bangs she had a dark blue highlight. Her outfit was just casual she was wearing dark blue jeans and a checkered pattern blouse and also has silver ballet flats. Jenny was the girl on the left of Cody she was wearing a yellow sundress with yellow boots and also yellow bow on her brown ponytail with blue eyes.

" AHA I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE A COUPLE " Cody screamed victoriously while pointing at us

" Uhhh Cody I think we should give them some 'alone' time " Jenny whispered to her as Trisha nodded her head.

" Sorry just ignore us " Cody said with a chessy smile before leaving with her friends

When they were walking away I gave Alice a smile as she looked away blushing.

* * *

_Day 2, 5 more days before leaving_

I finally asked Alice out and we went to a beautiful restaurant. When we got on our tables the waiter was flirting with her. I glared at the waiter then he gave a low yelp before dashing to get our orders. When the waiter left I heard a loud laughing that sounded familliar. When I looked at the direction on where the laugh came from it was Cody and both of her friends were covering her mouth before leaving me and Alice alone. When the meals arrive I got to know Alice a little bit more. Like she's the only child her friends were Cody, Trisha and Jenny also she had a lot of fanboys and her parents were dead. I felt bad for her but she said she felt happy that I'm with her. I'm happy to be with her but both of us only have 5 more days to be together. I was gonna tell her today but I don't want to ruin her happy mood.

* * *

_Day 3, 4 more days before leaving_

Me and Alice became an item. But I never asked her to be my girlfirend since I'm gonna be leaving. Also this moring when I woke up then walked to her house her friends were following me asking when, why and how am I gonna ask her to be my girlfriend but I ignored them.

" CAN'T YOU KISS AND TELL LOVER BOY?! " Cody screamed and her friends had some embaressed faces on them.

I then asked Alice out on the movies. We went and watched Final Destination. Eveytime blood comes out or the other organs Alice covered her eyes while her head was on my chest. After the movie Alice was shaking a bit.

" THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME " I saw Cody's friend Trisha said when they came out after us.

Their eyes widened when me and Alice saw them. They didn't say a word they just tip-toed sidewards back inside the movie. I shrugged then walked Alice home.

* * *

_Day 4, 3 more days before leaving_

This day was the day Alice was sick. I took care of her everyday then her phone buzz.

' From: Cody Tarshina

How are you? Your boyfriend is taking care of you? ' It said. I was really surprise how they knew I was here.

" How did they know I was here? " I asked Alice then her phone buzzed again.

' From: Cody Tarshina

Checked my facebook ;) ' It said again I was really confused but I gave her, her laptop. She opened it and went to her facebook and one said ' Cody Tarshina has added 10 new photos '. She clicked those words and it showed my dates with Alice and 3 photos were the photos of today. I looked outside the window and saw her 3 friends on a tree.

" IT WAS CODY'S IDEA SHE TOTALLY THREATEND US " Jenny yelled as Cody pushed her off the tree but she said she was ok. Then they left as Alice fell asleep. At sunset I told her I have to go home and we said our goodbyes.

* * *

_Day 5, 2 more days before leaving_

School was still canceled. Me and Alice were spending a lot of time together. During today we went for a boat ride. Everything was perfect. But we didn't kiss we never did. As always I took Alice home and Cody was on a car with her 2 friends and she yelled out.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HER? YOUR SOOO IN DENILE! "

I ignored her then walked home.

* * *

_Day 6, Tomorrow I'm leaving_

Me and Alice went to the cliffs at night time. Everything was beautiful like her. There were fireflies a beautiful view and a perfect weather. After 2 hours pass I brought her home and her friend weren't there but maybe they worked on their hiding

* * *

_Goodbye_

It was time for me to leave. I took Alice on a walk and it was on this place I saw a transporter just a yard away from us. She gave me a confusing look I sighed before saying.

" I have to go back to my kingdom "

" What? " She asked woth confusion and sadness in her voice

" I can't stay here I don't belong here " I told her sadly before kissing her pationately.

" You stole my first kiss " She said in a low voice as we parted

" This is my first kiss too " I whispered with a fake smile on my face

" Goodbye " I told her as I walked to where the transporter was and she's frozen at her spot.

It was charging. Then Alice recovered to what happened she ran towards me.

" SHUN WAIT " She yelled out

As much as I want to run to her and kiss her again I can't and still the transporter was charging on a few green magic appeared and every second it increases. As she cross the road... ~Honk ~Honk... ~BOOM!

My eyes widened as I saw her fell unconcious lying in a pool of blood. I tried to run towards her as tears streamed down my face. But everything was gone I transported back to my palace.

" SHUN! " My friends from the other attribute kindom screamed happily but their happy faces turned into worried once when they saw my face.

My face was shocked with tears streaming down endlessly I colloapse on my knees. While whispering.

" She's...gone...it's my fault... "

Eveyone stood at the same places they were on with worried look at their faces my mom and grandfather were so shocked too. Everyone stood there watching my sadness.

**The END**

* * *

Me: Dun Dun Dunnn

Shun: YOU KILLED ALICE!?

Me: Relax

Shun: HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU KILLED THE ONE I LOVE?! YOUR DEADMEAT!

Me: Sheesh calm down I have a sequel for this story called **Finding Our Path To Be together** so no need to show up at my house with pitchfork and torches and hunt me down for this sad ending -.- anyways review to me how you felt at this ending ;) and **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE **also you would've seen Misty's face when she read this hahahha XD also Maisha's face too damn their doing homework now so maybe someday they'll join fanfiction but maybe on summertime their super busy X) Meanwhile I need to finish my homework... omg I didn't even start it yet... 0.0 eh I'll do it now XD


	6. Author's Note

My Ventus Prince Authors Note

Hi everyone I know some of you are sad that Alice died but don't worry the sequel will be shunXalice ;) I totally warned you to not be comfortable of the story hehehehe anyways I've seen some of your reviews I know right no one expected it? But Don't Worry The sequel is just down below

Sequel to** My Ventus Prince. **Shun was devistated when Alice died since his the Ventus Prince he had the chance to be with her. But they must escape and find their way back to be together. Will they make it? or will they be too late and Shun has to lose his throne.

Told ya and I would never make a diffrent couple even with my OC? HHAHAHAHAHAH XD like I'll do that anyways I might upload the sequel after I finish The One For Me or The 5 Witches. So many stories to do and yay I've completed 2 X) and also that's all.

* * *

Shun: GRRRRRRRRRR

Me: I'm dead aren't I?

Shun: Yeah you are

Me: ( sigh ) I wish Alice was here she always calm ninja boy down

Shun: Too bad you made her die ( glares at me )

Me: Hey it's suppose to happen everyone love cliffhangers ;)...or hate them -.-

Shun: They hate you more

Me: Calm down no need to talk some crazy chiz

Shun: whatever

Me: Anyways That's all for authors note and these are some character infos that are in this story or will appear on the sequel PS not posting new OC's

* * *

~Runo - Haos Kingdom Princess

~ Julie - Subterra Kingdom Princess [ Boyfriend: Billy Same attribute with Julie ]

~ Dan - Pyrus Kindom Prince

~ Marucho - Aquas Kingdom Prince

~ Melody ( Cody ) - Alice's bestfriend that has anger issues ( LOL XD )

~ Trisha - Alice's bestfriend who loves hanging out with her friends

~ Jenny - Alice's Bestfriend same as Trisha

* * *

Well That's All so Just wait for the sequel I might add un-metioned characters so BE PATIENT AND WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL BYE


End file.
